


Invader Zim: Evolution

by Marcus Carvalho (xXDasXGoochXx), xXDasXGoochXx



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Psychological Torture, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDasXGoochXx/pseuds/Marcus%20Carvalho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDasXGoochXx/pseuds/xXDasXGoochXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's waited over 2000 years...When Zim's PAK is struck by lightning his shackles are removed....and the force awakens within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invader Zim: Evolution

Invader Zim: Evolution

 

Chapter 1: The Awakening

2225 BRM, 15 IE

Irken Royal Palace, Royal Throne Room, Irk

 

The Massive Ziggurat like building that housed the throne room, known as The Massive, was wrought with sounds of explosions, plasma discharge and the distinct sound of Lightsabers as a large scale and brutal battle involving thousands waged within the slanted walls. 

On one side, fought the loyalist of The First Emperor Mau Ze Veine. The other, separatist/rebellious remnants from the waning conflict 15 years prior that saw the birth of the Irken Empire.

Within the throne room upon his large gold throne sat The First Emperor; Mau Ze Veine Founder of the recently created Irken Empire. Dressed in golden gilded armour with royal purple linens and a gold plated saber hilt at his waist. The Purple eyed irken of above average height and pale green skin held a grim look that contrasted with what he should be feeling as the remnants of the rebellion were decimated in a last desperate attempt to restore the republic.Sensing his Hand, and Second in command of his palace forces as well as his most trusted advisors mere moments before they entered through slightly ajar massive doors, the burns from saber battle on their armour bore testament to the high level of conflict that was at hand.

Min Ze Daro was careful to mask and shield her thoughts away from her long time Leader. Due to their history, specifically the discovery of the Irken Empire’s first Sith Holocron, And the subsequent decade of training between the two saw a Force Bond between them allowing the transfer of emotions, thoughts, and information. Even before she had entered the massive throne room she had felt the electric touch of his power brush against the barrier she had thrown up in her mind. She couldn’t trust the cowardly fools around her with any more details of her plan other than the fact that Mau Ze Veine needed to die before he was allowed to complete his insane goal. For the betterment of the Irken Empire she would end him and ensure that no other Irken would ever reach the heights of power they had. With the invention of the PAK to combat Irks recent population problem she would ensure special specifications were placed within them to ensure the dilution of midichlorians entirely. The Irken race would no longer wield the force if she had her way to prevent anyone like Mau from rising again. She had followed the Irken years ago, before he had pulled the coup that birthed an empire. She had been his most loyal advisor and the only one he had trusted to share the knowledge of the Force using race called the Sith they had found on an uncharted planet at the edge of their known galaxy. He had been the only one to trust her with the secrets of his experimentation. At the time, he had been more powerful than her, easily besting her in duels and choosing to be the “Sith Master” while she, the “Sith Apprentice”. The Last 10 years however had seen a change to that. While Mau focused on parts of the holocron that spoke of altering life with the force. She had, through conflict with the remnants of the old Irken Republic, became his near equal in combat. While her sensitivity to the Force as well as her high midichlorian count made her a powerful warrior unmatched by all except him. His untouched knowledge in the force far outstripped hers. Which was why she had no intentions of meeting him in open combat. 

As Mau watched her kneel he was careful to hide his suspicions within the Force. For a year now he had suspicions brought on from Force visions foreshadowing his own demise which had sent his efforts into his experiments into overdrive. His suspicions were further fueled by his inability to sense her emotions through their force bond. He had too many things left to do and no intentions of dying...ever. He had already in secret for the past year been preparing himself through meditation for when the day he did fall- for the force was never one to lie- he would retain his soul through the force as a spirit and be able to transcend death itself into immortality. The only thing being required was of course, someone of high force sensitivity to tether his spirit without falling to madness.

While Min may have been able to hide her intentions, his other advisors were not. The mix of anxiety, nervousness, greed and fear told him all he needed to know, and sealed their fates. 

“My Lord...The Rebel Forces are being decimated and your victory is at hand! Soon, I believe all threats to the Irken EMpire will be swiftly taken care of!”

He stood slowly, shrugging of the cape and narrowing his eyes at her words. When the weak fools behind his Hand tightened their grips on their individual saber hilts he released his force presence. The air grew too thick to breathe, pressing down on all in the throne room.

“So it’s treason then…”

Calculating purple eyes swept the group in front of him as he slowly layered the force with the precision he was feared for.

Min, seeing no reason to play loyal rose, her saber already out and pointed at him. Its yellow blade pointed at his chest, she released her own formidable force presence.

“For the betterment of the Irken Empire, You must be dealt with!”

Rage at her betrayal nearly caused her to step back as it battered against her mental shields.

“I AM the Empire! It is MINE! Now perish, knowing you have failed!”

Using the force, he somersaulted off his dias, activating his saber just in time to parry 2 and decapitate one of his treacherous advisors. Adept in many fighting styles, he favored the Makash. However, with the number of opponents he let his fear and rage fuel him into juuyo. It could only be described as a sphere of light and a hundred blades as he weaved, parried and counter-attacked. His anger fueled him, allowing him to tap into the Dark Side of the force, a chaotic form of power that was a double edged sword. yellow bled into purple as he used force lightning to deal with another fool. His anger, as it was, overwhelmed him. This gave way to a level of tunnel vision which pushed him deeper into Juuyo, a solely offensive style of fighting that threw caution to the wind. As he battled the final three advisors, in his rage, he did not notice the demise of his final guard, only barely managing to dodge the back attack at the cost of his right blade arm.

With a cry of rage, he lept back to create space, sending deadly bolts of lightning which fried the remaining advisors and was deflected or absorbed by Mins own saber. As his anger ebbed and he released his other emotions to the force he began to realize the futility of his fight now that he had been literally disarmed. He lowered his remaining, arm, glaring at his truly only friend. Breathing in deeply, he exhaled. He needed to buy time in order to prepare himself.

 

“What will you do now, Min? Rule? Reside over a dying race that needs to resort to cloning and PAK’s? We could have saved our people, created something better!”

Min allowed her own shields drop and her weapon to fall at her side as she called for his saber into her off hand. Light green eyes which were normally squinted or closed were wide open. A determined and resolute steel about them.

“You care nothing about our people. I had no idea how deep you had fallen to the point of trying to bring back a dead race! At the sacrifice of your own! I cannot allow it! Too many have died!”

Now with her shields down Mau could feel through their bond her conflicting emotions, the anguish. He could feel her desperation at being forced into the decision.Yet their was also her grim determination, she truly believed this to be the only way.

A whisper from the force told him everything had been prepared. Falling to his knees, he locked eyes with his friend of 20 years.

“Then do what you must.”

Min hesitated only briefly as she activated both blades, crossing them at his throat.

“I’m sorry...Goodbye.”

 

0BRM...2240 IE

 

Zim glared at the growing dark clouds from his window. Like the clouds, his mood was dark and morose. 'Another failure…' Clenching his zipper like teeth, Zim tore his eyes from the window just as rain started to fall. He stormed his way to the oddly placed toilet in his kitchen, 'always failure, always a miscalculation, that flirking Dib-stink!' He snarled fiercely, violently kicking away broken parts from his MANY failures. He huffed and puffed in exhaustion, slowly glancing at the failed machinery that cluttered his lab.

'No… not failed, defective machinery…defective invader,' sighing, he took his seat at the supercomputer. Watching the Irken symbol spin in silence, he thought of his current situation. How long had he been here now? Four years? Five? He had been on this dirt ball too long. The atmosphere had altered him; he had grown slightly taller, now standing at 5"2'. At first, he had relished in the growth. He believed it was proof of his almightiness, that he was bound for greatness. He chuckled sadly. How wrong he had been. 'Defective…' "Computer…" he said in an unnaturally normal tone for Zim. 

"Y-yes?" answered the computer, completely caught off guard by the tone and volume or lack thereof. "How many…?" 'How many times have I failed?'

"How many what?" inquired the completely interested supercomputer. Zim inhaled and exhaled slowly, "How many plans have I gone through since I arrived on this planet?" the CPU was silent has he processed the question. "…1,593, as of today." The leather of his black glove creaked has his clenched fists tightened. Closing his eyes he asked the next question that's answer he already knew. "How many…How many of those plans have expedited my mission?" "…" the CPU was hesitant to answer, unsure of how Zim would react. Zim became impatient at the lack of response,

"TELL ME!"

"None"

XDXGX

Zim stood on the roof of his base. Uncaring and not even feeling the acidic rain that burned him. 'Defect…Defect...Defect, Defect! Defect!

'"Rauuuurghh!" He screamed raising his gloved fist to the heavens. Falling to his knees, Zim cried for the first time in his life, further proving his title. The booming of thunder made him flinch. Anger filled his being, threatening to spill over.

"Damn you!" He cursed the storm, lightning arched in the sky illuminating his face in the night. Zim held fast definitely, getting to his feet he held his arms out.

"HIT ME! I DARE YOU! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" as the lightning arched again, this time farther away from him, his anger peaked.

"YOU COWARD! HIT ME! FUCKING HIT ME!" There was a flash and a streak of lightning hit his PAK surging electricity through it. He screamed as electricity coursed through his body, excruciating pain forced him to his hands and knees. The pain was like nothing he had ever experienced before. His Pak glowed slightly for a moment before letting out a shrill beep as it shorted out. A moment later an explosion of uncontrolled force energy decimated both levels of the green slightly glowing house. The exhausted irken somehow managed to push away the remnants of his toilet cover to his elevator as he stumbled down the tube and into his base. He could feel himself losing consciousness and the last thing he felt was a heavy and extremely unfamiliar pressure bearing down on his head before darkness embraced him.

XDXGX

Zim, defective exile of the Almighty Irken Empire awoke with a start within his rarely used sleeping chambers decked out in the reds and purples of Irk. Looking around he paused at the silence….in his 25 years of life, it had never been truly silent. The PAK constantly sent readings to him in a near silent robotic whisper that he had known since birth.

The lack of PAK on his back nearly sent him into a panicked frenzy until a heavy...something...bore down upon him. He could only gasp in exhilaration as power the likes he had never experienced flooded into his very being. He felt strong, no, assured...calm...confident.

“Yes...The Force is strong with this one…”

Zim leapt clear off the bed looking around for the voice that had sounded so close, yet far away. The feeling from before returned fully as an opaque figure appeared, taller than Zim dressed in what looked like ancient looking Irken armor. A hilt he instantly recognized to be a lightsaber, which were banned by penalty of death on Irk and all its captured territories, was clipped to is waist. This meant he was an Irken force user. Which hadn’t been seen in over two millennia.

ZIm immediately came to the conclusion that he may very well be insane. The ghostly figure scoffed shaking his head and folding his arms.

“I hypothesize that your insanity is a side effect of whatever that PAK did to you. I have spent the last 19 hours assimilating everything within the Irken Database that i have missed from the last 2225 years...My conclusion; the PAK forcibly dilutes the midichlorian count within the Irken to completely prevent any irken from becoming Force users. In those particularly strong with the Force, such deprivation from the very thing you crave leads to what you would define as: Defective.

“Wait-What-Who!?”

Nothing seemed to make sense for the small Irken, yet through that power-the Force. He felt calm..at peace. What Zim didn’t know at the time was the connection both he and the force spirit Mau now shared was a powerful force bond that allowed Mau, in small ways, control over the smaller irken.

“Silence, my young friend. I will answer all your questions in due time.”

Zim nodded, much like the Almighty Tallest, this irken demanded a level of obeissance.

“Good. My name is Mau Ze Viene, First Emperor of the Irken Empire and Master of the Sith Arts…”

 

To be continued.

A/N: Woohoo! Reboot City!

Combining two things i love most: Star Wars and Invader Zim, sit back and enjoy the ride!

 

BRM: Before the Resurrection of Mau

IE: Irken Empire

It may sound confusing for those who follow SW but its basically like this:

The Irken Empire and this story takes place in a AU that the galactic republic doesn’t exist. Instead, different “Republics” and empires exist covering multiple solar systems.

Read and Review if ya want.


End file.
